The Scars of his Past
by SeaSkarr
Summary: Bunny walks in on Jack when he's changing. He notices that Jack is covered in scars. Some of them look fairly recent... What happened? Can the guardians help Jack? Will he let them? Contains: Abuse, blood, and random humor; also detailed description of food...
1. Chapter 1

**Haha, I probably shouldn't be writing this right now. I have a ton of homework; and other stories to update... But I already started, so I might as well just finish the chapter~**

**Keywords/requests for this chapter: sticky, hope, wonder, den, Jack cooks**

Jack groaned. He had dropped his staff, and fell. He landed right on his head and it hurt. A lot. He could feel several pieces of toys, sweets, and various other things that, frankly, he didn't even want to know what they were. He was soaked, dirty, and sticky. His sweatshirt was, undoubtably, ruined. He groaned again, as the others gasped in relief.

For the story to make sense; I'll have to start from the beginning...

It was a warm day in early May; and all of the guardians decided to have a big get together. It was a little over a year since Jack had been chosen to be one of them. Unfortunately, they hadn't had many chances to actually talk to hang out, that is, until the holidays. Because of the incident with Pitch; they had to try and make the year even more spectacular than normal. This meant that they each had to pitch in. (A/N: Haha, I just realized that I used his name. lol. No pun intended)

On Christmas; they delivered twice as many presents, and even gave a gift to children on the naughty list. (A/N: I'm thinking about writing another fanfic, where Jack gets a present during said Christmas) Jack had made sure that it was a white christmas on every continent. While it may have been significantly less snow in some, it was a white christmas nonetheless. A miracle in the eyes of many.

During Easter, they almost tripled the load of easter eggs. This was partially due to another argument between Aster and North; but it pushed belief up quite a bit. Jack had set up a light dusting of Frost, that made the eggs look that much more elegant. The Guardians had had a very decent Easter; and they even had a bit of down time; which they had spent goofing off. They were quite pleased with the turn of events. Not to mention the smiles and happiness that came from the children.

"Maan... I'm bored." Jack sighed. At the moment, it was just him, North, and Aster. North was locked up in his workshop, and Jack didn't want to bother him. Aster was sleeping... And Jack had already gotten into trouble for bothering the pooka. Jack didn't even want to think about what would happen if he were to wake up... Not to mention if he were to be awakened by Jack.

Jack sat up, his gaze shifting around 'The Den', as North called it. He switched on the lamp that was laying next to the red recliner, on which he was sitting. His hand passed over the leather-like fabric; as it made it's way over to a golden button.

He sat up, and floated throughout the hallways. He drifted along until he got lost, and found himself just outside of two silver doors.

"Whoa... Where am I...?" Jack sighed in wonder. He pushed past the doors, and found himself in a kitchen. It was filled with cookbooks, flour, fridges, and cooking supplies. It was the biggest kitchen Jack had ever seen; or even Jackson, for that matter. Noticing the mess, he quickly discarded his hoodie, before it could become dirty.

He flew about, reading through the books. He occasionally sat a random piece of paper in a book, to mark the place of a recipe he thought sounded good.

"I wonder..." Jack said aloud, laying his head at his flour covered hand, and gazing up at the monochrome clock that hung just above the stove. "I hope I have enough time..." He said with a smile, as he grabbed several eggs, and various ingredients he found laying around. By the time he had everything he needed, he was a mess of white powder. It's a good thing he took off his sweatshirt. Afterall, he lived in a lake. He didn't have a lot of possessions.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope I get the chance to update soon. I likely will on Tuesday, possibly Wednesday. I hope you liked the first chapter. Gotta go, stuff to do. Goodbye for now~**

** ;-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. Here's a chapter of detailed food and whimsical randomness. I wrote this while I was hungry... And, Bethany (my lil sister), if you are reading this; thank you for helping. (Not so much for kicking me into updating[literally]) Anyways; I hope you guys like the chapter**

Hours went by, and the kitchen was a tornado; although, instead of leaving a wreckage, there were trays of food. A honey cured ham with pineapples and cherries on top. A table was crammed full of different meats such as duck and deer (not reindeer, though, lol) A savory scent drifted from the brisket; placed into a chafing dish. Expertly decorated plates lay scattered about; they looked as if they could belong to the most highly rated restaurants in existence. Various flavors of ice cream lined the free space on the island. (middle counter in a kitchen) The most notable being a birthday cake one, that had colors that could rival even that of Toothiana. There was an egg nog one; that Sandy and North were sure to enjoy. Bunnymund had a samoa girl scout cookie ice cream; and Jack himself preferred strawberry and vanilla. Besides ice cream, there were millions of custards, cakes, cookies, pies, and various other desserts. Jack even thought of the giant pooka when he was cooking. Jack had even made a salad topped with mandarin oranges, diced carrots, and mint leaves. As a dressing, he used a light raspberry vinaigrette. (idea from VenemousViper) He smiled, as he lay the last touch, a light dusting of frost; that would keep the salad from wilting.

Jack sighed, as he flopped down on top of a clean silver cart. He glanced up at the clock. '4:27'

"I wonder if the Kangaroo's up yet? I should hurry, and put these up..." Jack said, as he picked up two trays that were coated in savory delicacies. He took them over to the table, and sat them down atop the mahogany tabletop. He was a blur, as he rushed plates from the kitchen into the dining-room. He moved at a quick pace, until the last of the dishes that could fit were coating the table in a layer of foods.

Jack sighed to himself, and set out to get bunny, who was still asleep.

_Bunny smiled. He and the guardians were having a day off. _

_"Bunny! Hop, hop!" Sophie shouted out, chasing after more easter eggs. _

_Bunny chuckled to himself. "Whatcha doin', ya lil ancklebita'?" He asked, holding out a blue pansy to the small girl. She gasped, and grabbed for it; still giggling._

_Bunny scooped the little girl into a bear... Er... Bunny-hug. She chuckled, as he tickled her. _

_All of the sudden, the sky turned a cloudy gray. Rain began to pour down from the heavens. _

_Bunny gasped. It was cold. He turned down towards the bundle in his arms, which was slowly rotting. _

_"Why... Why, Bunny?" The girl asked weakly. _

_"Bunny!" He heard a voice shout. "Bunny, wake up!" _

Aster awoke with a start, sweat dripping through his silver-grey fur. "Wha... What?..." He asked, still dazed from his nightmare. "Frost! What are you doing here?"

"It's 4:53... The meeting is going to be soon... Are you okay, Bunny?" Jack asked, concern adorning his pale face.

"I'm up, Frost. I'll be down in a minute..." Bunny trailed off.

Jack nodded, and stood up. As he got up to leave, he felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned to face the pooka.

"I... I'm sorry for yellin' at ya, mate... And... Thanks..." Bunny said slowly.

Jack smiled, and left.

The meeting was only in a short while, afterall.

**Sorry for the weird and short chapter; I'll be sure to update soon. If you think of any cool foods to include; or something you would like to see, then just leave a comment in the review section. Bye for now~**

**Until next time; enjoy these flowers and snowflakes**

✽ ✾ ✿**. ❁ ❃ ❋ ❀**❅ ❄ ❆

** ;-**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for my lack of updating recently; I was assigned a big group project. That meant that I had to analyze, get a copy, email, and do whatever with six other people. Unfortunately, I am shy and dislike speaking to other people in person; especially one-on-one with a bunch of people. Thankfully; this part of the assignment is over. Now I just have very detailed Dialectical journals (for AP) As an apology for the lack of updating; here is a chapter that is fairly happy. **

**PS: Shout out to Dannielle and Bethany**

Jack stood outside of North's office door. He held his hand out, reaching out to knock. He knocked thrice (I just really wanted to use that word), and waited. When he didn't get a response, except for the orchestral music that the jolly old Russian had grown so fond of Jack sighed. He reached out; and began knocking yet again. *knock knock knock knock* This time, Jack knocked slightly louder. He silenced himself, and leaned in to listen.

North was pleased with himself. Not only had he been able to make several gifts for the lone spirit that he had taken to seeing as his own son; but he had started a scrapbook. It had a pale blue cover, which beautifully framed the tanned parchment within. While it appeared from the outside to be quite modern; the pages were of an old paper, which was used around the time that Jack had previously lived. North had felt as if it was a nice touch. Not only would it remind the wandering spirit of before he was Jack Frost, but it would show him how much the Guardians had come to care for him.

North smiled to himself, as he glanced around the room. He saw several things that he had made to fill the room he had given Jack. At the moment; all it had was a bed and a closet. North walked over to a pile of various sized sweaters. There were many colors. Some were white, some silver, some were black, red, blue, or even red. A few of them even had snowflakes sewn onto the fabric. The large russian then thought to himself, 'I wonder why it is that Jack wears a hoodie... He is winter spirit... Does not make sense...'

North was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He panicked, and began picking up the things that he had made for the youngest guardian. He grabbed a Teddy bear, and shoved it into a drawer, along with several hoodies. North had almost finished hiding the presents, when he heard another round of knocks. Once North was sure than no one would see the gifts, he shouted out, "Come in!"

A shuffling could be heard coming from inside the room; and then the voice of the large man hidden within.

"Come in!" The man within bellowed.

Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized that he was holding. He reached out slowly, as Santa Clause called out again.

"I said come in!"

Jack pushed the door, cautiously, to avoid hitting anything that may be zooming around. "Hey, North... Will the others be here soon?" He asked, as he made his way over to the large Russian's desk.

North glanced at the clock on top of his mantle, '5:00', it said. "Why, yes. They should be... We make haste! Would not do to show no hospitality!" North practically shouted, as his wondrous eyes opened wide.

"Oh... And, I already got Bunny. He should be down any minute now." Jack stated, as he followed saint nick outside of the room. He flew over several pieces of broken, melting glass. North's boots made a loud crushing noise, as he trampled over the smashed glass.

"Good, good. Why don't you set the table, Jack?" North asked

Jack shrugged as he said, "I already did. I got bored... waiting for you guys, and all. Not much to do."

North gasped, "Nothing to do? You are in North Pole! Why not play with toys, keep elves distracted, or even make something? There is much to do, Jack. Open up your eyes to the wonder, you need to see the wonder in the shop."

"Well... I did... I may have made a few things... I'll show you later, though." Jack said, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

North gave a surprised look, which he quickly hid with a big smile and a laugh. "I would like that, Jack." He said, as he lay his arm around the young immortal. "Now... Ve should greet Sandy and Tooth, yes?"

Jack nodded.

**Sorry that the chapter was so short. Right after I started, I began helping my sis with her homework. It was mostly using markers to draw straight lines, but it took a while. It's getting late, so I'm just gonna go. I'll be able to update soon; 'cuz the weekend is coming up. Thanks for reading~ If you have any ideas for anything, feel free to review, and say them. All ideas welcomed. Bye for now~**

**Sincerely, **

**SeaSkarr**

** ;-**

**EDIT: Okay, so I got a few comments about the shortness of the chapter, so I'm trying to make it longer. When I upload a chapter; Keep in mind that it is only the first draft, and will change. **

**I couldn't think of a stuffed animal that really suited Jack. If you think of one, please review, and say which one I should change it to(that North makes for him)**

**Talk to you guys soon~**

** ;-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait... As always, this is only the first draft, and will be edited shortly. Thanks for following along so far.**

It was getting late, and the rest of the guardians had still not made it to the pole.

"So... Jack. Vat is vith ze mess on your clothes? You are all white." North asked as he painted crimson red stripes on a toy race car. He had a monocle on to ensure that he made no mistake in the paint job.

"Oh, that's from what I made... I guess I should go clean myself up a bit, huh?"

"The shower is down the hall where your room is on the right. Towels are in cupboard. You should hurry, da?" North said, his gaze shifting to Jack.

"Yeah... Don't start without me." Jack called before rushing out the double doors.

Jack walked into the bathroom and searched for a towel. He found a light blue one, and sat it on the towel rack. He took out a hand towel and wet it slightly. He was careful to avoid freezing it as he wiped off some of the flour. Once satisfied, Jack stepped into the chilled shower.

A clattering and voices could be heard from just outside, and Jack chuckled. "I guess everyone's here."

Jack looked down and noticed that his feet were frozen to the bathtub floor. "this is going to take a while..."

"So where is Jack?" Tooth asked the jolly Russian man.

"He went to take shower. Was a mess. Vill be out soon." North responded in his booming voice.

"Mess? What was the lil monster up ta this time?" Bunny asked

"Was making something..."

Sandy tugged at North's sleeve. The words 'Can we go to the den?' appeared above his head

"Yes. What vas I thinking? Of course. Jack will join us soon enough."

And with that, the four left to go to the living room. Once there, they noticed the aroma of freshly cooked food. They left and opened the door to the dining room. Inside, they found the most amazing array of delicious looking foods covering ever surface, every piece of furniture. There was not a place without food.

They each stood there with their mouthes opened in shock.

"Hey, guys... Did I go overboard?" Jack asked. Icicles hung in his hair

"Jack? You cooked all of this?" Bunny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah... Sorry, I used your kitchen, North. I guess I made a bit too much... hahaha..." Jack said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking that the elves and yetis could join us?"

"Jack... This is what you were doing all day?" North asked

"Yeah. I already cleaned the kitchen... I- I swear I'll clean up afterwords-"

"Jack. Is okay. We should all sit down and 'make the merry', yes?"

Jack smiled up at him.

Sorry for the long wait... And the story is getting to the main plot. If you have any ideas, I'm open to suggestions. Review~ Thanks for reading so far


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardians each sat down at the exquisite mahogany table and began to talk merrily as they picked up their plates and began deciding on what to eat.

Bunnymund stood quietly as he watched the other guardians choose what to eat. He thought that it was a prank, it was suspicious of Jack to cook a feast of this quantity; or to be cooking in eyed Jack as he mainly picked out sweets, with a single piece of bread. 'Surely', he thought, 'Jack wouldn't do anything to anything he himself would eat... So I'll just have to get whatever he does.'

Tooth chose to try the ham. It was plump, and was cooked to perfection. Contrary to the rosy pink color, the meat was glazed with honey and topped with pineapple and cherries; making it turn a festive Christmas red color. She slowly added anything that she thought looked appetizing. The only issue being that it all looked so delicious that it was near impossible to decide.

North and Sandy both stacked as much of everything as their plates would allow.(The plates ending up taller than Sandy)

Once each of the guardians had a plate of food, they sat. Sandy nearly tripped with his plate. He lay the plate on a cloud of dream sand, carrying it over to the table on a glittering gold tray that gently lay the food upon the table in a dazzling array of color.

Once each of the Guardians were seated, North looked around and saw the yetis waiting in the doorway and decided to call out to them. "You! Yetis. You are hungry, no?"

The yetis all nodded in response.

"Then come. Come and eat! More than enough to go around. Bring Elves... But keep eye on them, yes?" The jolly russian responded happily.

They yetis did as they were told and before long, the table was filled with mystical creatures. The yetis sat happily near the elves so that they wouldn't cause trouble. The guardians each sat on the side closer to the wall, except for Jack, who decided to sit across from them.

Tooth was the first to take a bite of the gourmet course prepared by the youngest of the guardians and Bunny watched her carefully. She gasped in surprise and squealed in delight before stuffing more of the succulent ham into her mouth. She blushed once she noticed that everyone was watching her. "Sorry..." She mumbled as she turned towards Jack. "This food is amazing, Jack! It's just so good. How long did it take to make?" She grinned akwardly.

Jack blushed and grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Uh... Thanks...? Um... Not long..."(It can be kind of awkward when others ask about your cooking, especially if they are squealing in delight)

Bunny looked down at his plate and shoved a spoonful of his beautifully decorated salad into his mouth. He grinned and spoke to Jack. "Mate, Did you really make this?... What kind of Salad is this?"

Jack turned towards the Pooka and responded, "Um... It's a mixed salad tossed with Mandarin oranges a sprinkle of chocolate mint leaves topped with shredded carrots, and a light raspberry vinaigrette... Why? I-Is it not good? Too sweet?" Jack asked. The others watched The boy and the Pooka with wide eyes. As entertaining as it was, they were surprised that Jack thought that the food wouldn't be good.

"No, Mate. It's really good. Not too strong... And just th' right amount a' crunch to it." Aster answered with a chuckle. "You did amazingly." The bunny beamed at the boy

The meal continued much the same way. They each tried different foods, asked what was in it, and Jack answered. Once the meal was over, They decided to take a quick nap... Except Jack, of course.

Jack decided to clean up a bit instead. He did say that he would. Jack went through and packed up whatever he could salvage. He looked through the kitchen for a few minutes and sighed in disappointment. He sat down on the counter and noticed a blotch of red out of the corner of his eye. He flew over to the pantry and found what he was looking for; a set of Tupperware. He filled each of the red-lidded cases up with leftovers and gently stacked them up in the fridge.

Once satisfied with his work, he got up to have some fun. He walked through out the pole; exploring the maze of hallways. Eventually, he got bored and walked into a random room. As he closed the door behind himself, he was surrounded by complete darkness. He ran his hand along the wall in search of a light switch. Eventually, he found it and flicked it on. He flinched at the brightness and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the lighting. When he opened them again, he gasped and opened his eyes even wider. He was in a toy storage room.

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. First I had finals, then I only got more to do. Still have to do the dishes and clean up a bit. (and do a ton of homework before the break ends) I'll try to update sooner this time. First, I have to update my other fics. Hope you guys liked the chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6

Jack flew around the room, his attention shifting between toys. "Okay... A little bit of fun couldn't hurt... Could it?" He asked

Jack flew over to a set of tops and started spinning them. He picked out a green one, a blue one, and an orange one. Jack laughed as he made hundreds of tops spin simultaniously (with the help of the wind). After a few miutes, he lost interest and moved on. He walked deeper into the room, navigating around shelves piled high with toys and knickknacks. He stumbled as he came across a set of various sports equipment. He bent down to inspect a woodedn bat. "Huh... My staff's better... I wonder who made all of these... Do they have like a set of woodworking yetis...? Ha, 'woodworking yetis'!" Jack leaned the bat on a shelf so that he could get by.

Jack weaved through the narrow gaps in between shelves before he came to a hault in a small clearing next to a mountain of toys. Jack gasped and flew over to a set of toy cars. "Woah... They really have everything down here, don't they?" Jack turned his attention to a beautifully sculpted glass train set. He carefully stepped over it and turned it on. He frowned and looked around himself. The train was missing. He carefully looked through the nearby dolls and such before finding a shimmeriing glass train with swirls engraved throughout its surface. He smiled to himself before setting it on its tracks. He whooped with glee as it began to move. Suddenly, it transformed and formed wings, which it used to take to the air. Jack ran after it, laughing with glee.

After a while, Jack grew tired and decided to go and lay down. The problem was, now he had no idea where the door was. Jack tried to fly out, but the shelves went all the way up to the ceiling. Jack ran around and couldn't find where he had came in. In his panic, he began to create a mini blizzard. Several toys around him froze. Jack turned around, accidently knocking over a set of golf clubs. The golf clubs were just the start of it. They were at the bottom of the room. Jack's eyes widened as he heard a rumbling coming from the mountain of toys surrounding him.

Jack started clawing at small gap in a set of shelves. He frantically tried to make a way out of the avalance of toys that threatened to callapse over him. Jack turned around and released a wave of ice. Unfortunately, it was too late. The toys came in too fast. Several of them froze, forming a jagged mass of iced over presents of doom. Jack cried out as darkness overtook his vision.

Bunnymund awakened to the sound of a constant dripping coming from his ceiling, "I thought North already fixed that foresaken dripping!" Bunny whined in annoyance.

He stood up and walked over to his door, opening it and walking down the hall. "Hard to believe Snowflake cooked all tha' food. Wonder if 'e's up..."

Aster walked over to Jack's door, passing by each of the other guardian's doors. He stopped and raised a paw to knock. He stopped as he heard a rumbling noise coming from downstairs. Bunny grunted and raced down to the toy storage room. When he got to the stairs, he heard something else. It sounded like someone screaming, but it was quiet- muffled. Bunny took this as a sign to speed up. When he finnally arrived at the storage room, it was quiet.

He looked around for a little while, before he noticed a familiar scent. Jack's scent. He gasped and followed it. After a few minutes, he could hear something. He paused and listened. Waiting for the noise to repeat itself. He wasn't let down. A groan came from just a few yards away. Bunny marched over and wedged his boomerang in between the two shelves. It took some effort, but he managed to knock one shelf over. Once the shelf was gone, toys fell through the hole.

"Jack! Jack, Are ya there, mate?" Bunny asked. He waited and only heard a few breaths coming from the pile. He hopped over and began moving debris from the toyvalanch. After a little bit of searching, he found a familiar pale face. He pulled the unconscious teen out of the debris and carried him over to the entrance. He lay him down on a red felt couch. Bunny sighed and shook the boy, who only groaned in response.

Bunny shook him again, "Jack. Jack!" He called.

Jack's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Bunny...? What... What happened?"

"I don't know, mate. I was hopin' you'd tell me. I found ya over in a pile of unused junk." Bunny answered.

A look of realization crossed Jack's features. "Oh..." was all he would mumble as he slowly sat up.

Bunny stomped his foot and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack. What happened?"

"I didn't mean to... After I cleaned up the kitchen..." Jack started, trying to make bunny forget that he made such a big mess... or at least minimize any punishment. "I went exploring"

Bunny raised a brow, "You mean snooping."

"No. I promise. I was just looking for something to do... And I found this room. Nobody was in here, so I guess I didn't really tink about if it was off limits or anything..." Jack continued. Bunny sighed, and Jack panicked and cnontinued talking, "Anyways, I kindof got distracted and got... lost... I accidently knocked something over, and it all came tumbling down... I didn't mean to, honest."

"Jack! It's fine... I'm always telling North that he needs to clean this place up. Not to mention that he doesn't have a sign up or anything... W'll just tell him tomorrow okay?" Bunny asked, calming the panicking teen. "Maybe He'll be more willing to clean up when he hears what happened."

"He won't be mad, will he? What about the toys?" Jack asked

"Calm down, Snowflake. This room is just where he keeps rejected toys and outdated models. It'll be fine... Right now, I'm more concerned about you." Bunny said as he leaned down and grabbed Jack's chin. Jack winced as bunny touched a blossoming angry purple bruise.

"Ow. Let go." Jack whined, swatting at the pooka's paw. Bunny kept a hold of the teen's face.

Bunny brushed his other paw over Jack's head, finding a giant lump on the top of his head. "Jack, I'm gonna take you to the infirmary, alright?"

Jack grimaced, "Why? I'm fine, just bruised a little..."

"Jack, this" Bunny said as he grabbed onto Jack's arm, which had a large gash in it, "Is not just a bruise. I am takin' you to th' infirmary. Don't be stubborn... I'll even let ya walk."

Jack sighed in defeat, "Fine... Do we have to tell the others?"

"We'll see how it goes, blizzard boy." Bunny sighed before leading the boy to the infirmary. Jack stumbled a few times, but was caught by the large bunnyman.

**Hello~**


End file.
